


Ducks in a Row

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Imprinting, Literally so fluffy, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Shyness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is the Cutest, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky is adorable, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony finds duck eggs and hatches themNot even the Winter Soldier can resist a caring sweet Momma Tony.Just some fluffy cute WinterIron based off a tumblr prompt.Enjoy :)





	Ducks in a Row

Nobody thought anything about it when Tony returned to the tower holding a basket full of eggs. 

The guy did random things all the time and they had all learned to keep their side eyeing to a minimum and just let him be. For all his quirks, Tony was still the best person most of them had ever known, so things like carrying a basket full of eggs around? Not even worth blinking about. 

It got a little weirder when Clint announced he was hungry and thank God Tony had brought eggs-- because Tony exploded into a yelling fit about how if Clint even so much as looked at his eggs and felt the slightest bit hungry Tony was going to rig his arrows with stink bombs and make sure Clint couldn't go anywhere without someone commenting on how badly he smelled. 

“Tony.” Natasha, who was trying hard not to laugh at the shock on her boyfriends face, motioned towards the basket. “Why can't Clint eat those eggs?”

“Because they are duck eggs!” Tony nearly shrieked. “I saved them and they are mine!”

“Steve.” Sam elbowed the Captain. “So… are we going to have pet ducks now?”

“You know I don't know.” Steve said tiredly, rubbing his face. “You know I only tell Tony what to do on the field. I have no control over his shenanigans in the Tower. If he wants to raise ducks...that’s fine.” 

“You’re damn right that's fine.” Tony sniffed before sweeping out the door dramatically. 

“Do you really think he would mess with my arrows?” Clint asked nervously and Natasha sent him a pointed glare.

“Don't test him, because if you think I'm letting you into my bed smelling like a stink bomb, you are mistaken my love.” 

“Rude.” Clint muttered. “Sam, you wanna go for a run? Or maybe go get some where that I can actually eat the eggs without fearing for my life?”

“Yeah I'm down. You coming, Cap?” Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Your star-spangled ass should get us a discount right? Senior plus veteran? Breakfast should be free.” 

“Sure thing, guys. Bucky, you want to come?” Steve lowered his voice, keeping it soft as he spoke to Bucky, who had been sitting in silence this entire time. 

“No.” Bucky replied shortly, and no one was really surprised. 

He had only been at the tower for a few months, and even though his Winter Soldier conditioning was technically broken, and he was Bucky again, he still had a hard time separating himself from the Soldier. Flashbacks were a nearly daily struggle, and the simplest things could trigger him, resulting in either a meltdown in the quiet of his private room, or a violent outburst if he was surrounded by too many people. 

Needless to say, everyone tread lightly around him, afraid of setting him off. Even Steve treated him carefully, like he was going to break, or worse-- like Bucky was going to break someone else. Steve always invited him wherever they went, but Bucky knew better than to put himself out in public where anything or anyone could put him over the edge so it was easier for everyone if he just didn't go. 

“No.” he said again, but this time he tried to smile a little at Steve, gratified when his best friend smiled back. 

“Alright, Buck. We will be back in a few hours, okay?”

He grunted in reply, and sat unmoving in his chair until the men had left and Natasha had wandered off somewhere. 

The Bucky silently stood to his feet and headed downstairs to the lab. 

****************************

Tony had the eggs under a warming type of lamp in the lab as JARVIS gave detailed instructions to build a next for the eggs and an appropriate area for when the chicks hatched. 

He didn't know what had prompted him to gather the eggs up after seeing the mother duck get snatched by a fox. Maybe it was the whole abandonment thing? Or the orphan thing? Or maybe (and probably) he was just bored and needed a distraction. 

Baby ducks would be distracting and frankly, fairly adorable, and they would need some care so it was a win- win for everyone involved. 

Tony didn't say anything when the lab doors slid open, or when Bucky dropped onto the couch in the corner of his lab. All he did was wait until Bucky met his eyes before offering a friendly smile and going right back to work. 

It had been going on for a few weeks now--- Bucky silently walking into Tony’s lab, sitting almost stock still on the couch for several hours as he watched, and then silently leaving. Tony didn't know why the man had started coming downstairs. Honestly he didn't think they had said more than a dozen words to each other since Steve had brought Bucky home, but that was due mostly to the fact that Tony spend almost all of his time right here in his lab. The other time was spent trying to battle whatever ridiculous super villain was running amok or schmoozing it up at charity events and press conferences, and none of those things left a lot of room for “get to know you” conversations. 

Tony knew Bucky was uneasy around everyone in the tower-- even Steve, which made him completely sad-- but for whatever reason, the big soldier had decided that Tony didn't pose a threat, and chose to spend most of his days just sitting quietly and watching. 

Tony was fine with it. 

Bucky was sort of terrifying, what with that metal arm and long hair and piercing blue eyes. 

But Bucky was also hot as hell, what with that metal arm that Tony was itching to work on, and long hair that begged to be pulled, and blue eyes that always hovered somewhere between staring into Tony's soul, and undressing him visually. 

So yeah. Tony was fine with it. 

So he just kept working, chatting at the unhatched eggs, arguing good naturedly with JARVIS when he disagreed on the dimensions of the habitat for the ducklings, and glancing every once in a while at the Soldier on the couch. 

This was fine. 

1000

******************

******************

Tony hadn't come out of his lab in three days, and the team decided it was time to go check on him. There had been several times that Tony had literally worked until he was asleep on his feet, but three days was pushing it. 

Tony was fine. Laying on the floor and giggling himself half to death as six downy, fluffy ducklings climbed all over him-- but he was fine. 

“What the hell?” Clint was the first to say anything, like usual, and Tasha poked him. 

“Shut up. This is the cutest thing I think I've ever seen.”

“Uh, I'm gonna second that.” Sam commented, watching their favorite genius picking up the ducklings one by one and nuzzling into their little faces before putting them back in the (outrageously huge) habitat/enclosure he had built them. “Tony. Hows it going?”

“They hatched two days ago!” Tony sounded delighted. “And I think they imprinted on me! Watch this!” He scooted around the outskirts of the enclosure and the team watched with huge grins as the ducklings all raced to follow him as fast as they could. “They think I'm their momma!”

“I feel like this is weird.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. “But look how happy he is.”

“Look, Cap.” Sam lowered his voice and motioned to the corner, where Bucky was sitting. 

“Look at that.” Steve raised his eyebrow. “If I didn't know better I'd think--”

“Maybe Bucky likes Tony?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky was leaning forward on the couch, hands folded between his knees as he stared at Tony and the ducklings. Then he smiled, slow and happy and Steve pressed a hand over his suddenly aching heart because he hadn't seen Bucky smile since before the fall from the train. 

“Buck, look!” Tony had picked up one of the ducklings and crossed right over to the couch, placing it gently in Bucky's left hand. “You should name this one.” 

Sam and Steve exchanged wide eyed looks. 

“Uh, maybe Tony likes Bucky too.” 

********************

********************

Tony didn't know what had possessed him to hand Bucky one of the babies. 

Maybe it was the way Bucky smiled as he watched, or the way he leaned forward like he wanted to engage or  _ something _ . But either way, Tony just plopped down on the couch and handed the soldier a little ball of feathers. 

Bucky froze up, going perfectly still until the little thing leaned down and pecked at his palm before making a thoroughly pissed off sounding peep. 

“I think he’s hungry!” Tony laughed. “I have some ground up pasty stuff that we can feed them. But you should give him a name at least.” 

Bucky glanced up at Tony shyly then back down at the tiny bird. “Tank.” 

“Tank?” Tony ran a gentle finger over the baby. “Tank. Alright. You gonna be a big tough guy, Tank? Like your Uncle Buck?” 

“Uncle Buck?” Bucky was too startled to not respond to that, and Tony shrugged. 

“Well sure. Why not?” 

“Oh.” Bucky said quietly. “Alright.” 

He held Tank for another minute before putting him carefully back in Tony's palm. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Tony wasn't even looking at him, holding Tank over his heart so the little bird could feel his heartbeat.

“Just… thank you.” 

*************************

*************************

“Come on babies!” Tony called cheerfully, stepping out of the elevator and into the common area, waiting patiently for his entourage to follow him out. “Come on. Hurry up. Momma doesn't have all day. Maria and Peggy, come on. Donald and Daffy you next. Pixie. Tank. Come on.” 

One by one the ducklings-- who were damn near full grown ducks by now-- filed out of the elevator, quacking quietly and falling into line behind Tony as he headed towards the kitchen for some fresh water. 

And last out of the elevator was Bucky, bending down to pick up Tank, and following behind the other ducks. 

“Okay, someone please admit that this is getting out of control.” Clint said, eyeing Donald suspiciously as the duck veered out of the line and made a dash for Clints bare foot. “Damn it! This thing hates me!” 

“Probably because you tried to eat him.” Steve said without looking up from his book. “He probably remembers you.”

“From when he was an egg?” Clint pushed the duck away carefully. “Get back in line you little flying---”

“Are you insulting my ducks?” Tony asked loudly and Clint shook his head. 

“Wouldn't dream of it, Tony.”

“That's what I thought. Buck, bring Tank here so I can give him a vitamin.”

“Alright, honey.” Bucky said quietly and brought his favorite duck into the kitchen. “These guys are about ready to take off huh?”

“Yeah.” Tony frowned as he held up a vitamin for Tank to eat. “I don't want to think about it.”

“You know the habitat is a good place. Lots of other ducks.” 

“I know. But I won't be there.” Tony kept frowning even as Bucky put Tank down and washed his hands. “And besides, what am I gonna do when they are gone?” 

“Well.” Bucky cleared his throat, looking around a little anxiously before leaning a closer. “You could let me take you to dinner?”

“Yeah?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “When did you decide you wanted to do that?”

“Long time.” Bucky shrugged.

“Was it when I let you name Tank?” Tony challenged and Bucky smiled. 

“Probably.” 

“Aw Buck, that's the cutest shit ever.” Tony teased, trying not to sound too sarcastic. Even after nearly six months of raising the ducks together, Bucky was still shy and quiet and worried about being triggered, so Tony was gentle and careful with everything he said. 

It had been a surprise to everyone, and maybe even to Bucky, when he had started caring for the ducklings, but one day he just… did. And suddenly he and Tony were spending hours together every day, and then they were eating their dinners together as the ducklings swam in the (outrageously big) pool Tony had set up for them. And then Bucky was showing up for team meals, sitting right next to Tony and then maybe their hands were brushing under the table-- 

\---It had been the slowest moving flirtation of Tony's life, and it was awesome. 

Who knew ducks were what it would take to bring Bucky further and further away from his Winter Soldier conditioning and back into who he used to be? He was even talking and laughing with Steve now, and every time Tony saw it he kind of wanted to tear up because it was  _ so good to see.  _

“So… dinner?” Bucky asked hopefully and Tony nodded, distracted for a second when Pixie bumped up against his leg. 

“Hold on baby, momma’s talking to your Uncle-- to your dad.” his eyes lit up when Bucky outright laughed. “Yes to dinner. But not until after we get them to the habitat next week.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” Bucky grinned, and Tony grinned and they stood there just grinning at each other until Donald starting quacking aggressively. 

“Oh, sorry honey. Alright, lets go ducks. Come on.” Tony reluctantly turned away from Bucky and headed back out of the kitchen and to the elevator. 

The ducks all fell in line behind him, single file, one right after the other, seeming like they were staring up at him in adoration. 

And bringing up the rear was Bucky, who was definitely staring at Tony in adoration. 

The team waited until the elevator doors had closed before turning back to each other. 

“Alright.” Natasha said with a sigh. “Who had Bucky falling in love with Tony because they bonded over the ducks.” 

“Me.” Steve raised his hand and they all groaned, fishing out money and tossing it at him. “Totally knew I'd win that bet.” 


End file.
